


Как человек

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, Experiment, Gen, Ratings: R, Violence, нецензурная лексика, смерть персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: выполнено на задание: "у главгероя обнаруживаются множественные личности в количестве 12 штук. Разборки. R-NC-17" (с)В рамках Фэндомной Битвы-2011 на diary.ru.





	Как человек

Присоединившийся к компании йома был какой-то странный, «с приветом»: иногда, бывало, начинал говорить на разные голоса и махал правой рукой, будто сжимал в ней невидимый меч – при этом рука мелко-мелко дрожала, – а иногда улыбался так, что оторопь брала.  
Другие йома сторонились нового «товарища» и втайне мечтали побыстрее добраться до ближайшего города и там незаметно потерять жутковатого попутчика. Нападать на него в открытую никто не рисковал: бывший главарь попытался загрызть этого дерганого пришельца, когда тот только прибился к их теплой компании – таким образом, собственно, главарь и стал «бывшим». Всем тогда показалось, что вожак достал «странного», но вместо головы длинный коготь проткнул воздух, словно приблуда был привидением. В следующий миг голова самого главаря треснула пополам, как спелый арбуз. Мозги так и брызнули в стороны – по мнению машинально облизавшихся йома, совершенно невкусные, – тело рухнуло, заливая подлесок фиолетовой кровью, а «странный», пожав плечами, пошел дальше, будто даже не обратил внимания на то, что произошло.  
Йома посовещались и выбрали нового предводителя, а опасного сумасшедшего решили больше не трогать. Идет себе – и пусть идет, лишь бы без драк.

Рафаэлла догнала Илену, когда та, то ли по неосторожности, то ли выбившись из сил, угодила в болото. Можно было оставить ее там, но почему-то такой поступок показался Рафаэлле недостойным, и она едва не увязла, вытягивая свою жертву из хлюпающей жижи: в наступивших сумерках было плохо видно, где твердая земля, а где опасный бочаг. Тащить Илену приходилось за волосы.  
Рафаэлла бросила безрукую под дерево и приставила к ее горлу меч.  
– Дезертировавший Номер Три, – сказала Рафаэлла, сама не понимая, почему медлит. – Ты приговорена к смерти, и я исполню приговор сейчас же.  
– Исполняй, – Илена растянула в улыбке тонкие губы. На щеке у нее было маленькое пятно грязи, в потемках казавшееся кокетливой мушкой.  
– Ты выжила и не вернулась в Организацию. Презрела свой долг. Почему?  
Илена запрокинула голову. Меч оставил на ее шее длинную царапину, тут же набухшую кровью.  
– Почему ты сбежала? – рявкнула Рафаэлла, но и этот вопрос остался без ответа, и тогда она убрала меч и с размаху ударила бывшую Номер Три кулаком в лицо. Илена стукнулась затылком о ствол, равнодушно выплюнула кровь и закрыла глаза.  
И ни разу не дернулась, пока Рафаэлла связывала ее ноги разорванным плащом.  
Потом Рафаэлла села под дерево напротив, вдруг почувствовав страшную усталость. В лунном свете мир казался еще более плоским, чем обычно; поддавшись порыву, она, прикрыла ладонью свой единственный глаз – и перестала видеть мир даже таким.  
Когда у тебя остается что-то одно, подумала Рафаэлла, начинаешь с удвоенной осторожностью беречь это что-то, потому что следующая потеря будет означать «ничего».  
Слепой, безрукий, неходячий.  
Рафаэлла носила свое увечье добровольно – как знак позора и напоминание: по ее вине сестра стала чудовищем, наводящим ужас на весь Юг. Но Илена лишилась руки в бою с «пробужденной», и вернула бы свою потерю с радостью, если бы только могла. Что-то так напугало ее тогда, что Номер Три решила не возвращаться, стать изгнанницей, лишь бы только сохранить свое «одно», лишь бы пожить еще немного.  
Немыслимо, чтобы Илена отдала и правую руку – добровольно. Но еще слабее верилось в то, что у такого бойца кто-то мог взять ее силой. Кто же настолько достоин «быстрого меча» дезертира?  
Рафаэлла убрала ладонь от лица, встала и занесла над Иленой меч.

Пришлый сидел под деревом, закрывал себе глаза ладонями и уныло бубнил «почему, почему, почему».  
Остальные опасливо развели костер подальше.  
– Вот бы его так и заклинило, – мечтательно сказал новый вожак. – Чтоб он тут навсегда остался.

Он не отставал, хотя, кажется, валился с ног от усталости, а когда Тереза легко спрыгнула с обрыва, надеясь, что мальчик не решится последовать за ней, этот дурак зажмурился и с отчаянной храбростью шагнул в пустоту.  
Приводя его в чувство, Тереза ругалась на чем свет стоит.  
Охотясь, чтобы его покормить, кляла себя сентиментальной дурой.  
Придумывая ему имя, чувствовала, что затягивает петлю себе на шее.  
– Мы назовем тебя Лаки, – сказала она, и мальчик утвердительно мотнул головой. – Что, тебя так и зовут?..  
Он закивал снова.  
Еще и немой в придачу.  
Тереза не спасала его семью, не освобождала его город от йома – не делала для него вообще ничего хорошего. Строго говоря, она даже не могла вспомнить, где и когда этот Лаки к ней прицепился.  
– Мне кажется, – сказала она вечером, сидя у костра и глядя на звезды, виднеющиеся сквозь прогалины в листве, – что не хватает чего-то ужасно важного. Что ты должен был пристать не ко мне. Что ко мне должен был пристать не ты.  
Лаки потупился в огонь.

Полночи «странный» тоненько выл на луну, царапая землю ногтями.  
Его спутники тем временем с радостью бы убежали, но одного взгляда, брошенного через плечо, хватило, чтобы они примерзли к месту.  
Да ну его, пусть воет, пока никого не трогает.

– Потому что люблю, – закончила Хелен, держа ее за горло. – Люблю поесть, люблю пиво, люблю своих товарищей. Я готова защищать тебя до последнего вздоха, дура ты набитая, но мне говорят: убей ее, она чудовище.  
Денев рыкнула и попыталась пнуть сидящую на ней верхом Хелен коленом, но та только крепче сжала ее шею.  
– Не вижу чудовища, – сказала Хелен, вдруг убирая руки. – Вернись.

Присцилла осторожно вытащила из маленькой девочки печень; жадно вгрызлась – кровь заструилась по подбородку Присциллы и капнула на ее голую грудь. Девочка ловила ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и пыталась поднять тонкую ручку – наверное, чтобы забрать у Присциллы кусочек своего хлипкого тела.  
– Нет, нет, нет! – раздраженно прошипела Присцилла, выплевывая откушенное. – Это не то, это опять не то!  
Ласково обхватив ладонями виски девочки, она свернула ей шею и, встав с дощатого пола, вышла из дома.  
В Пиете всегда шел снег, но он не беспокоил «пробужденную» – гораздо больше ей было не по душе вечное ощущение бессмысленности, бесцельности всего, что она делала. Маленькие девочки с темно-русыми волосами почему-то казались ей самыми желанными, самыми подходящими жертвами, и Присцилла втайне надеялась, что в одной из них непременно будет какая-нибудь сияющая разгадка.  
Но были в них только кишки, печенки-селезенки и немного дерьмеца, словом, то же нутро, что в каждом человеке.

– Точно не в себе, – шепотом сказал вожак тем йома, что стояли поближе. Все согласно закивали, суеверно косясь на «товарища».  
Утром обнаружилось, что «странный» разорвал в клочья троих путников, неудачно устроивших привал в лесу, – и не съел ни клочка плоти.  
– Пусть умрут, как люди, – вдруг глухо уронил пришлый, заставив всех отпрянуть. – У меня не...  
И умолк.

– Кому ты отдала свою руку? – спросила Рафаэлла.  
Илена рассмеялась, но смех был какой-то неживой, будто она не делала этого долгие годы и совершенно разучилась.  
– Никому, – сказала Илена. Ее серебряные глаза сверкнули в темноте. – Никому я не отдавала свою руку. Тебе кажется.

– Не трепыхайся, – ласково сказала Офелия и провернула меч. Изо рта у Джин булькнуло кровью, ее пальцы заскребли по камню. – От тебя пахнет «пробуждением», прямо разит. Потому, извини, ты останешься здесь навсегда.  
Джин попыталась дотянуться до рукояти своего меча, и Офелия заливисто расхохоталась и отпихнула его подальше.  
– Живи, как человек, – наставительно сказала она, пробивая ладонь Джин когтем. – Умри, как человек.  
Чудовищное, огромное лицо Офелии склонилось к Джин; щелкнули острые зубы.  
– Умри, как человек, – повторила Офелия, закручивая вокруг Джин кольца своего хвоста. – У меня не получилось.

Галатея и ее группа встретили Агату, бывшего Номера Два, на подходе к Лидо – и искрошили «пробужденную» в куски, потеряв в этом бою самую слабую воительницу, Номер Сорок Семь.  
Теперь Галатея глядела на руины Святого города, и было ей страшно, и почему-то очень хотелось плакать – так, будто она несла личную ответственность за разрушенную Рабону, за каждую жизнь, которую оборвала Агата. Так, будто в какой-то момент она должна была посвятить себя этому месту, но…  
Галатея тряхнула головой и зажмурилась, пытаясь удержать непрошеные слезы. Что за глупости, клеймор ведь никогда не пускали в Святой город.

– Ты что такое городишь? – Хелен была потрясена до глубины души. – Как так не идти?  
– Давай не пойдем, – отчетливо повторила Денев. – Давай не пойдем на эту охоту. Давай сбежим.  
– Но мы ведь уже дрались с «пробужденными»! – Хелен стукнула кулаком по лавке, на которой сидела. – Чего ты боишься?  
– Давай не пойдем, – на самом деле, Денев была очень спокойна и вовсе не казалась испуганной. – Я еще раз предлагаю тебе бежать и скрыться. И жить, как люди.  
– Я живу, как человек, – упрямо вздернула подбородок Хелен.  
– И ты умрешь, как человек, если пойдешь туда. И я умру.  
Повисла пауза, и в этой тишине раздельно прозвучало:  
– Никто не умрет. Я не позволю.  
Еще одна воительница вошла в сарай и стала напротив подпирающей стенку Денев.  
– Я ваш командир, Мирия, Номер Шесть. Насколько я знаю, со мной идете только вы?  
– Обычно посылают четверых, – сказала Хелен, поднимаясь.  
Мирия задумчиво посмотрела на нее, потом на Денев – и на секунду уставилась в пустоту, словно там был кто-то еще.  
– Да, – сказала она наконец. – Но так уж получилось.

Один йома попытался улизнуть ночью: ему до чертиков надоел и «странный», и вожак, и товарищи, норовящие ущипнуть за задницу только потому, что для маскировки он выбрал тело молоденькой девушки.  
Йома встал с земли и, стараясь не наступать на ветки, пробрался между попутчиками, сытыми, а потому спящими очень крепко. «Странный» дремал, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и оставалось только проскочить мимо него, когда он вдруг схватил беглеца за ногу и прохрипел:  
– Вернись.  
Хватка «странного» была так сильна, что у йома, решившего попытать счастья на вольных хлебах, кажется, хрустнула кость. Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и завизжал – очень натурально, совершенно по-девчоночьи.

– Это святые Тереза и Клэр, – сказала Тереза, указывая на статую, стоящую посреди фонтана.  
Лаки уставился на святых, не мигая, и Тереза тоже замерла, не в силах оторвать взгляд от правой фигуры, сложившей руки в молитвенном жесте.  
– Клэр, – прошептала Тереза.  
– Клэр, – эхом повторил Лаки.  
И только когда Тереза поняла, что ей не послышалось, она посмотрела на мальчика и увидела, что по его щекам катятся слезы.

Босиком Присцилла шагнула вперед, в метель. В Пиете собрались клеймор – одна, две, три, четыре, пять… двадцать три.  
Нет, двадцать четыре – была еще воительница с очень слабой аурой, настолько прозрачной, что казалось, будто эта клеймор в глубоком обмороке или умирает.  
А еще казалось, что она стоит прямо напротив – но напротив была только глухая стена противоположного дома, едва видимая сквозь падающий снег. Присцилле стало не по себе, и она тут же разозлилась: что за призраки могут угрожать ей, самой сильной «пробужденной» в мире?

Когда Джин затихла и поток силы йома в ее теле замер навсегда, Офелия подняла лицо к небу и тонко, пронзительно завыла.  
Все было не так, все было совершенно неправильно.

– Это неправильно, – сказал «странный», когда компания, сидя у костра, глодала конечности пойманных разбойников. Кишки закончились пару часов назад, но не пропадать же добру, раз его так много?  
Вожак сплюнул ноготь и осторожно поинтересовался:  
– Почему?  
– Потому что она должна была убить Номера Четыре, – непонятно ответил «странный».  
Вожак подождал, не последует ли продолжения, а потом пожал плечами и надкусил разбойничью пятку.

– Я буду жить ради ребенка, – сказала Тереза Черному Человеку. Слова были безвкусными, пресными, будто вложенными в рот Терезы насильно, и потому, наверное, их хотелось поскорее выплюнуть.  
За ее спиной соратницы, пришедшие казнить свою Номер Один, истекали кровью.  
Тереза взяла Лаки за руку и неприязненно проронила:  
– Пойдем.

– Ничего этого нет, – сказала Илена, все так же неестественно улыбаясь. – Ты все еще ищешь меня.  
– Ты проявила свою ауру, – возразила Рафаэлла. – Ты прятала ее, а потом проявила, ты зачем-то использовала «быстрый меч». Так я тебя нашла!  
Илена вздохнула, и в тот же миг ее тонкое лицо строго по переносице перечеркнули два шрама. Несуществующие руки Илены потянулись к Рафаэлле и сжались на ее горле:  
– Я умерла много лет назад, и ты тоже умри, пока не поздно. Умри, как человек.

– Я буду руководить этой операцией, – сказала Мирия, стоя на ступеньках ратуши.  
Двадцать две воительницы внизу внимательно смотрели на командира, запрокинув головы.  
– Здесь собрались, – продолжила она, но тут из толпы выступила Денев, и Мирия замолчала.  
– Ты не можешь руководить, командир, – ровно произнесла Денев. – Ты умерла на охоте на «пробужденного» полгода назад.  
Мирия удивленно опустила глаза и увидела рану в своем животе. Сквозь эту рану она могла бы почесать себе спину – но почему-то все еще дышала и жила.  
– Но я дышу, – сказала Мирия.  
Денев подняла лишенную кожи, словно только что отращенную правую руку и отрицательно покачала пальцем.  
– Ты умерла. Я «пробудилась». Хелен не смогла меня вернуть.

– Вы позорите Организацию и подрываете доверие, с таким трудом нами завоеванное! – крикнула эта юная Номер Два, Присцилла, бросаясь в бой. – И все ради одного ребенка?  
Тереза отбила ее удар, уклонилась от следующего, сделала обманный выпад.  
– Какого ребенка? – удивилась она. – Я убила тех разбойников, потому что они напали на город. Со мной не было никакого ребенка.

– Заки, – едва слышно прошептал Лаки, слабо стукнув брата кулаком по макушке. – Заки, не надо…  
Тот поднял голову и ощерился. Кровь струилась из уголков его рта и капала Лаки на рану в животе – словно возвращалась к источнику.  
– Лежи тихо, – строго сказала Заки, страшно светя в темноте желтыми глазами. – Я почти тебя съел.

Когда подошли к городу, «странный» вдруг остановился и всем телом повернулся на восток, в сторону едва появившегося солнца.  
– Разрушить Организацию? – спросил он.  
Йома настроженно зашушукались.  
– Ты что такое городишь? – аж подпрыгнул вожак. – Ты чего удумал!

– Куда мы идем, командир? – Клэр глядела Мирии в спину. Пустыня простиралась до самого горизонта, а солнце жгло кожу, несмотря на то, что Клэр старалась как можно лучше приспособиться к жаре.  
Мирия все шагала и шагала, и песок под ее ногами тихо шипел.  
– Куда мы идем, командир? – спросила Клэр, догнав ее и похлопав по плечу. Мирия не остановилась и не обернулась.  
На горизонте показалась темная точка, и Клэр подумала, что понятия не имеет, что такое можно построить посреди пустыни.  
– Мы идем туда? – спросила она в последний раз, указывая на горизонт рукой, хотя Мирия, конечно, никак бы не увидела этого жеста.  
Справа от Клэр вдруг появилась огромная «пробужденная», похожую на русалку из крестьянских сказок. Она завыла, подняв лицо к небу – оглушительно, страшно, но, когда Клэр схватилась за меч, тут же бесследно растаяла.  
Наверное, это мираж, подумала Клэр, мираж, такое бывает в пустыне, папа рассказывал. Перед глазами тут же промелькнула картина: папа лежит на полу, и чудовище роется в его животе, а рядом валяется бесполезный топор.  
Она схватилась за виски.  
А Мирия наконец обернулась, и Клэр замерла, ужаснувшись: лицо командира было перечеркнуто крестом шрама, а в животе зияла сквозная дыра, почему-то невидимая со спины.  
– Я не знаю, что случилось, – сказала Мирия, – я не знаю, где и когда все пошло не так. Но, понимаешь, Клэр, тебя нет, а мы есть.  
– Меня нет? – тупо переспросила Клэр, переведя взгляд на свои руки. – Меня нет? Но я же дышу!  
Мирия коротко рассмеялась – таким смехом, будто не делала этого много лет и попросту забыла, как надо.  
– Все смешалось, все происходит одновременно, словно в какой-то момент весь мир свернул не туда. Тебя нет, Клэр, но мы почему-то есть. И мы все дышим внутри несуществующей тебя, и я по-прежнему твой командир. И потому я приказываю: уничтожь Организацию или умри, как человек.

Клэр посмотрела на черную точку на горизонте и покрепче сжала рукоять клеймора своими детскими ручками.

– А я вам сразу говорил: те, кто выбирают бабские тела, больные на голову, – йома-старик сплюнул на землю. Йома – юная дева обиженно на него покосился.  
– Ты мне лучше скажи, чего он с нами перся, – пробурчал вожак.  
– Да черт его знает, – пожал плечами старый. – Может, не привык быть один.  
Они еще немного посмотрели вслед удаляющейся фигурке – маленькая девочка в изодранном платье, длинные русые волосы давно не чесаны, – и побрели в сторону маячащего в долине города.  
И вправду странный йома был этот «Клэр».  
Видно, съел кого-то не того.


End file.
